


An Alternative Ending to 'God Save Our Foolish Sons'

by notchason



Series: Alternative Endings For A Big Baby (read: for me. Cause I'm a baby) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: I know that the story is far from finished, but I cannot stand this anymore. It's making me more sad than 'Twist and Shout' ever did, which is saying something.This is an alternative "ending" to the 68th chapter.[I'll remove this if it isn't allowed]





	An Alternative Ending to 'God Save Our Foolish Sons'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God Save Our Foolish Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947316) by [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/pseuds/TheInevitableSense). 



Alexander woke up with a jolt. His hand flew to his chest, but there was no blood. No wound, just the soft fabric of his shirt. It didn't hurt. 

Thomas was here too. Alexander managed to wake him up. Alexander registered Thomas asking him something along the lines of whether he was okay.

"I'm okay, everything's... alright," Alexander nodded, breathing heavily still, "It was just a nightmare."

Thomas nodded, eyes glittered with worry, but he didn't say anything else. He laid back and pulled Alexander with him. They were still in that crappy hotel, half-dressed in a slightly uncomfortable bed. 

But they were okay.

Alexander pressed a kiss to Thomas' neck.

Everything was okay and they are gonna be alright. Get married in France and have three dogs. They'll be happy. 


End file.
